Making a mends at Christmas
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke is depressed about the holiday season, Noah comes up with a plan and aka for Holden's to help.
1. Chapter 1

_Posted 12/25/2008_

_Time: 0600_

_Christmas, _

_A time of giving, A time of sharing._

_A time to spend with family and friends._

_Young and Old, Loved and lost._

_Ever since I was a kid I always looked forward to Christmas._

_There was just something magical about it._

_Thinking of how good old Santa Claus could get down our chimney stack with such a big belly, or how the reindeers could stay on the roof without falling off._

_But it was much more than wondering, it was about all the decorations and feeling of the season came about._

_Seeing all the decorations out in Olde Town and the farms and houses, seeing the fairy light twinkle in the night on the trees and roofs._

_There was something truly magical about that when I was a kid but nowadays, Christmas seems more like a holiday that has become to commercial and not so magical as such._

_I think that has only come around as it seems that I have a really destructive year. I seem to try to help people or at least make them right, but in the same process hurt the people I love and need to the most._

_I just wish I can relive the happiness I that I had back then, before my world turned upside down and inside out._

_I guess I really do need Mr Perfect right now here with me, but I know if I wish or ask it might not come true as I know how he feels about me to a certain degree, although we had made up and trying to get to know one another again and work things out, I don't want to rush back into things and make matters worse than what they already have been._

_Why do I do this to myself?_

_Oh well, I suppose there is nothing I can really do about but just hope…somehow._

_Noah sits and reads Luke's blog on his Myspace page, trying to work out why Luke would post such a mind boggling yet saddening blog on his page._

_Of course he knew what Luke was talking about, as he to also made mistakes through the year and well maybe he shouldn't have really done what he did to Luke. _

_But at the same time he did look to Luke, looked to him for guidance, for trust and for honesty, which he broke._

_Once again Noah placed those walls up, trying to hide his true feelings while yet being able to show them and truly vent his frustration and anger at Luke, the one he truly loved._

"_Why is it that love is so god damn complicated?" Noah asked himself, saying out loud and to nobody, trying to understand all these sudden emotions he was reading and feeling. He had always grown up never being able to show or even understand his feelings but here he was, alone, hurt, angry, upset, anything and everything you could ever think or imagine. Emotions running wild and high reeking havoc through his body and mind._

_He stared at the screen reading the entry over and over, still trying to work it all out and how to at least make things right, make Luke feel happy and magical again for the season but how - that was the harder thought._

"_Why is it so hard to make a mends to what has been done? Why is this so hard …..GOD" Noah said out of frustration as he got up out of his desk chair and walked over to the window and looked out to the world outside passing by._

_Suddenly a thought struck his mind. He knew what he would do to make at least a mends and regain Luke's love and trust again. He wanted to make Luke happy again, as he, no as they deserved to be._

_Noah walked over to his cell phone and started to dial Holden's number as he smiled to himself. Ever so proud of his plan he was now placing into action._

_After a few rings Holden pick up his phone "Hello" Holden answers, unsure of who exactly is calling his mobile and sounding busy as ever._

"_Hi Holden its Noah, how are you?" Noah answers back unsure and hoping Luke was nowhere near Holden at this stage. "Hi Noah, I am good thank you and Merry Christmas. How are you?" Holden said being polite while looking at Luke who was now looking at his father waving his hands and mouthing "I am not here"._

"_Good thanks Holden. Um look I am sorry to bother you at this stage but I need your help with something, but first off I need to know is Luke right next to you. To let me know just cough once for no and twice for yes" Noah asked, hoping that Holden would only cough once._

"_That's good to hear know um Cough Cough, sorry I think I am coming down with the flu or something" Holden said knowing that Luke was looking at him weirdly and Noah sighing._

"_Ok um, thanks Holden, look I really, really need your help, but I don't need Luke to listen in. um would you be able to meet at maybe Al's in about 20mins? Its just I really need to do something special for Luke and I don't want him finding out right at this moment" Noah said hoping Holden didn't have his phone up loud or on speaker phone._

"_Sure that's fine. See you then. Take care" Holden replied as he hung up with Noah instantly as he turned to finish washing the dishes as Luke glared towards Holden._

"_What did Noah want?" Luke asked, trying to gather why Noah would call his father and not him._

"_He just wanted to wish us a Merry Christmas and apologise he couldn't come out to the farm tomorrow for Christmas Lunch. He also wanted to know if I could pick up some presents he has for us as he is busy with, um, oh what did he say, one of his papers or something" Holden said knowing he was lying and well being a bad lair at the same time._

"_Yeah right dad, you a bad lair so go one, tell me. I won't get angry I promise" Luke said trying to act innocently and playfully with his father_

"_Seriously Luke that's what Noah called about. Why won't you believe that hmm?" Holden asked Luke as he folded his arms and leaned against the kitchen island bench._

"_Because dad, you're a bad lair and I know your lying. You both are up to something. I can feel it. Noah wouldn't ring you unless its something he didn't want me to know or hide from me." Luke said with a bit of anger in his voice._

"_Well son, maybe you should listen to what I am saying. I am telling the truth, why don't you ring Noah and find out" Holden said as he started to get his jacket on and head outside the kitchen door towards his truck. "Anyway I don't have time for this. I have to go into town and help your Grandmother with the final shopping and what not that needs to get done and pick up something myself. I won't be gone long ok" Holden said as he walked out the kitchen door without letting Luke reply as Luke looked at him existing out of the farm house._

"_Fine if you won't tell me then I will find out for myself" Luke said to himself as he grabbed his cell out of his picket and dialled Noah's number._

"_Hey Luke. How are you?" Noah answered as he saw Luke ringing him. Hoping Holden hadn't said anything or that Luke overheard Noah asking for Holden's help_

"_hey Noah, how did you know it was me anyway?" Luke asked, baffled as to how Noah knew it was him ringing_

"_Um Luke, I have your number stored in my phone and have caller ID showing up. that's how silly" Noah replied as he gave a small giggle._

"_Yeah sorry. I am having a blonde moment. Um listen I was wondering if your not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to come to the farm house for Christmas?" Luke said biting his tongue hoping Noah would say yes and that what his father said wasn't true_

"_Well I would love to, but I am busy with um, well um one of my papers. I need to get it handed in between Christmas and New year and I really don't need distractions right now." Noah said knowing that he was lying to Luke and that he was a terrible liar but hoping Luke would get it and believe it "Anyway I rang our father and asked if he could come over and pick up some presents I have here for your family and to apologise for my absence tomorrow" Noah continued knowing Luke would not be happy with what he said._

"_What, are you saying I am a distraction now. Am I getting in your way? Is that it Noah hmm" Luke replied in anger, his voice rising as he was almost ready to explode._

"_No, no that's not what I mean Luke. I mean I am busy that's all. I just need to get this paper finished that's all. I thought you would understand?" Noah said in a soft calm voice, trying to defuse Luke but failing._

"_Understand…..UNDERSTAND. Oh I understand alright. Luke is just too much of a distraction. Sorry I bothered you. Merry Christmas or whatever Noah" Luke said as he disconnected the call suddenly, leaving Noah dazed and confused._

"_SHIT, shit shit shit! Great that's all I needed to do was to make it worse. Shit crap. Why can't he just take a hint and not take things the wrong way. Bloody hell!" Noah said as he threw his cell on to his bed and walked back over to the window, running his hands through his hair._

_After a coupe of minutes Noah had clamed down and was sitting on his bed writing down some ideas on to his note pad when he looked up at his clock and saw he had five minutes to get to Al's._

"_Shit" he said as he jumped up off his bed, packed his note pad and pen into his already full backpack, placed his jacket one headed out the door to meet Holden at Al's….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Noah strolled through the busy streets of Olde Town, Oakdale. Watching the masses run riot through the streets. In their mad hurry for last minute gifts and supplies for what was to be a truly magical Christmas._

_Noah thought back to Luke's blog and what Christmas had meant to him and how he could truly go about setting things right and making Luke feel those feelings again. He looked around at all the people just rushing about. Stressing and not really caring looking at the magic that was around._

_He had started to see what Luke was talking about as he continued to walk towards Al's. He saw the lights in the trees, how they flickered against the pure white snow. How all the little decorations and lights made Olde Town something more than just shops and people._

_As he continued to walk he tried to work out this plan of action. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do, but he knew he had to do something so spectacular, so magical it would blow Luke away._

_Noah entered Al's and looked around until he found Holden, sitting at one of the booths at the end of the café against the window in the corner. He walked over and sat down as he spoke "Hi Holden, thanks for meeting me here on such short notice"_

"_Not a worry Noah. Now what is so urgent you needed my help for. Your not in financial trouble are you? Cause if so I, I mean, Lilly and I are able to loan you money if you need" Holden asked trying to get straight to the point_

"_No, no its nothing like that it's actually about Luke that I need help with" Noah said trying to give an understand look to Holden._

"_Ok then if your sure. Now what is it that you need help for with Luke. It is bad enough at the moment he I getting suspicious and all. He tried to interrogate me before I even came here. I lied as bad as it was saying you had a paper due or something but I think it well, made him even more suspicious" Holden said trying to make Noah aware of the situation that was now playing out with Luke._

"_Yes I know, he rang me and well, let's just say he took things the wrong way. So more now than ever this plan, well idea that I have is needed to get Luke out of the rut he is currently in. I really hate seeing him like this. So distant from everyone. Its not good or healthy. Sorry I am rambling but it is" Noah said as he just rambled out his feelings right in front of Holden._

"_If I may say Noah, ramble away. Its good to get these things out into the open really. I do have to say though Luke really hasn't been himself. I know he has started drinking again and as for why I have no idea. He has been acting very, um what's the word, distant between his Grandmother Lucinda and Brian. It is really starting to take a toll on us all really and the sooner Luke gets out of it the better I say" Holden said unaware the Noah was looking at Holden with eyes of wonder._

_Noah was mesmerised by the sudden rambling on of Holden. He wanted to tell him that he was part of the reason Luke had gone onto drinking again. That and being expelled from School and Brian coming onto him. But he knew it might cause further problems he did not want or need to happen - not right now at this point in time. It was time to focus solely on Luke and Luke alone._

"_Well if I can be frank and straight to the point here. I uh, I know I am part of the reason as to why Luke is drinking again. I feel bad about it and really want to make it up to him starting with this idea. I have given him the third degree ever since I found out about him cheating in the election. I should have just let it be but I couldn't. I look up to Luke and I trusted him. But he broke that trust. I want his trust back and if that means I have to work at it then so be it" Noah said smiling_

_Holden Knew Noah was beating himself up about the way he treated Luke. But he also knew there was something there, so much bigger that both Noah and Luke were not letting on. Holden wanted to push further but decided against it as he knew that they where hiding this for a reason. Holden did make a mental note after this little plan to try to find out what has happened._

"_Don't beat yourself up about it ok Noah. It was Luke's mistake and he knew better than what he did. He made his bed and is laying on it. All be it to well but he knew what he did was wrong and he well paid the price. So don't hold your self accountable at any cost ok Noah. Now back to this idea you have, what is it all about?" Holden asked Noah, trying to get the conversation back on track._

"_Yeah I know Holden, but I can't help the way I feel. But um the basis of my idea and what I need your help with is based on Luke's um Myspace blog. He seemed very depressed and it…..ah here I have a print out of the blog in my bag" Noah said as he dug into his bag getting out the print out, his note pad and pen._

_Noah handed the print out to Holden who began reading. Instantly the look on Holden's face went from unreadable to frustrated and upset. Reading it had the same effect on Holden as it did on Noah._

"_Well um…I…I don't know what to say honestly. Reading it has well…..you know giving me some insight into his depressed state but I just…..I….I guess I don't know what to do. But I think you have some sort of idea that might help Luke get out of this mood right?" Holden said stuttering his words almost at a loss for words exactly._

"_Yes, well I hope it will. But I guess we will never know if we don't give it a try right?" Noah said smiling, trying to sound upbeat that his idea will work._

"_Ok then brains, go ahead and explain, but no getting scientific on me ok. I might have gone to Oakdale U but I wasn't top of the class if you get my drift" Holden said chuckling as Noah started to divulge to Holden his plan._

"_Ok well as you read in this little blog" Noah said holding up the folded piece of paper in the air "explains to us how he felt during Christmas when he was a kid and I want to remake this to as much of a degree as possible" Noah said starting his explanation to Holden._

"_Ok so how do you plan to exactly do that if you don't mind me asking. I am thinking this is something on what a large scale right?" Holden said listening with such excitement._

"_Well yes it is quite large in fact. What it would involve is turning the farmhouse Barn into like a north pole workshop, with Christmas tree's surrounding with fairy lights sparkling around them, decorations hanging on off them making them magical" Noah said just picturing this site in his head._

_Holden was amazed. Noah really had begun to think this through with all seriousness. He was amazed at how romantic the whole idea began to pan out. Just talking about it made Holden mind start to work with ideas._

"_Now that so far sounds very romantic and well so thought through. I am well stunned and lost for words Noah. But can I ask what you plan to do to the barn on the inside but also get all the Christmas trees you require? How many do you actually require?" Holden asked as Noah replied back "Well number's I am not sure on, maybe about ten to fifteen perhaps and the Barn well, that's were the magic will begin. I though maybe have the barn lit with candles around showing the elves working away. With Luke being led up to Santa's office where I will be waiting to give him his Christmas present in person" Noah said as he smiled at the thought of Luke walking through the barn towards him waiting in the office._

_Holden smiled as he could see Noah's face light up at just the way he was describing what he had planned. Although one thing was bugging him - elves? Who would play those?_

"_Ah Noah, sorry to disturb your train of thought here but I uh have just one question. Who would play the elves?" Holden asked to Noah._

_Noah thought about Holden's question. He really hadn't have given it much thought actually but it soon did and he smiled "well Snyder's of course" Noah smiled._

_Holden looked at Noah who was grinning ear to ear. He instantly started to look nervous as he knew now they where in for it….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Holden was still trying to come to terms with what Noah has said. The Synder clan would be Santa's Elves? He could picture Natalie, Faith and Ethan as Elves but himself, Lilly, Brad, Meg, Lucinda, Brian even Emma as an elf? Was Noah on drugs or something, there was no way they would even pass of as elves in the first degree._

_Holden was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole idea when he asked Noah "Are you serious, all the Snyder's as Elves? Have you taken something I need to be aware of there young man?" Holden asked sternly as Noah replied "Um yeah. I mean the WHOLE Snyder clan, you included there Holden. And to answer your last question, yeah I have taken something - Luke's happiness and I intend on bringing it back" Noah said with all seriousness to Holden._

_Holden looked at Noah. He could tell he was deadly serious about this whole idea. As crazy and yet romantic as is did sound. It would really take a lot of work in such a very short time to be able to pull it off but he and the other elves shall we say, will be able to pull it off and help Noah win Luke back._

"_So will you help me then?" Noah asked getting all to excited at Holden and desperately needing an answer. Holden looked at Noah as he replied "well I guess I have no choice really. I think when I say this that we need Luke back, the old Luke I mean, back for the holidays. This Luke is not him. So Yes I will help, along with the others as well" Holden replied as he took a sip of his coffee._

"_Others?" Noah asked as he crooked his dean trying to work out who the other might even be. "What you expect just us two to pull this off. No chance there buster. I am calling the whole Snyder gang on this one. The only other thing is that we might not be able to pull this off tonight being Christmas Eve but we can get the supplies and store them in the barn and start setting up tonight ready for tomorrow, Christmas Night if that is ok with you?" Holden asked Noah._

_Noah thought about Holden's request for a moment as he smiled while drinking his hot chocolate "I think that would actually be perfect Holden. Seems fitting really. Ok so what we will do is go our own ways. I will have a look out for decorations and lights, while you look for Christmas Trees if that is ok?" Noah said looking back at Holden._

"_Seems like a good idea to me. So what if we say we start setting up ready for tomorrow inside the barn and well outside, maybe at the back of the barn would be better, that way no one would get even the slightest hint if you catch my drift" Holden winked at Noah._

"_Hmm good idea. Say if I come around after midnight, that way I know Luke will definitely be in bed, then make my way tomorrow to the farm at say oh 6ish perhaps and start finalising and getting ready for operation Christmas Luke" Noah giggled as Holden joined in "Christmas Luke - oh that's a classic but oh so appropriate" Holden giggled back._

_Both finished off their drinks as they paid their bills and made their way out of Al's, unaware that a set of eye's where watching them from across the road. Luke stared as he watched both his dad and Noah walk out of Al's. "Now what are those two really up to. They have been in their for god knows how long?" Luke said to himself as he continued to watch Noah and Holden talk outside Al's._

_Holden and Noah where saying their goodbye and planning where to store all the decorations and trees so as to not stir up any sudden and well expected suspiciousness of a certain person. They where finishing up their talking as they shook hands "thanks once again Holden, sir for everything. I can't thank you enough. Really I can't" Noah said as he shook Holden's hand._

"_Not a worry Noah. We also have to thank you for all the times you truly have made Luke happy, regardless of his current state of mind and well attitude. So Thank you and its our pleasure to help. You're part of the family now so family help each other out when needed" Holden said as he smiled towards Noah._

_Noah felt like he was truly on cloud nine. He had never felt such happiness and fulfilment besides Luke. This was something he always wanted with his father. Some one he can just talk to or go to when he needed help. Not hide away and try to resolve things by himself. He truly did feel like he was part of a family now._

"_Thank you Holden, very much and Merry Christmas. So I will meet you at the back of the barn say at about midnight?" Noah asked as he held back tears of joy._

_Holden sensing that Noah was trying to hold back tears made him well up as well. He knew that Noah had been scared thanks to his own father. He wished as a father he could just take Noah under his wing and give him the love and attention a son would ever need. The same he gives his sons Luke and Aaron._

"_Not a problem Noah. As I said your family and practically a son to myself and Lilly. that's sounds good. Midnight it is at the back of the main barn. See you then and Merry Christmas" Holden said as he shook Noah's hand once again and started to walk off in the direction of the Olde Town Plaza Car Park. _

_Noah just started as he watched Holden walk. He had never felt such emotion over him. It may have been due to the fact his father never gave him such affection when he was a kid and now, it was just the thing he needed. He looked down at the pavement as he turned heel and walked in the opposite direction, hoping Luke would be in a better mood and somewhat calmer than before._

_He walked and continued to watch as people just flew past him, unaware of surroundings. Noah sat at the bench opposite the well in Olde town. He sat down and started to think what he would say to Luke. What he really needed t say and do to win him back. He knew it would not be easy but it had to be done. Luke needed to know how he truly felt. He loved him, pure and simple._

_Noah grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket as he dialled Luke's cell, hoping he was calm and to apologise and make it up to him somehow. Just maybe he could make things a little bit better than what they currently are._

_Luke looked at his mobile. He could see Noah was looking at him, but he didn't really want to speak to him. He had the shits some what. "how dare he just lie to me, tell me he had some stupid paper due, yeah fucking right?" Luke says as he lets Noah's call go to voicemail. Luke then drives off out of Olde Town heading back home to at least get some answers from his father._

_Noah was getting worried. Luke did not pick up his phone and his call had now gone to voicemail. "Hi you have reached Luke and well I am really, really busy and really can't take your call so you know what to do after the beep ok. Here it comes, you ready? BEEP….Kidding! No seriously here it is, see you!" Noah then hears the beep and a small silence falls as he then starts to talk "um….hi its me, um Noah. Look I am sorry about before. Your not in the way or anything like that. I am just busy and this paper means a lot for my studies. Anyway I hope everything is going well. I know your busy but I will call you tomorrow. Um, take care and um Luke…Merry Christmas" Noah says as he hangs up. He looks around, wondering what to do now._

_Luke had arrived home just after Holden had arrived back and was now inside the farm house doing some chores. Holden watched as Luke came in, looking furious as if he was about to explode._

"_Hey Luke, are you ok? You seem angry. Did something happen?" Holden asked a little bit curious as to the way Luke was looking. Luke looked at his father as he took of his scarf and jacket and placed them on the rack near the kitchen door. "Um no, no nothing happened, just tired I guess. Didn't mean to seem angry. Why is there something I should be angry about?" Luke asked being sarcastic towards his father._

"_No nothing you should even be angry about Luke. Seriously, what is wrong with you? Why even ask that question? You just looked angry when you came in hence the question" Holden stated as he walked over to the kitchen table with his hot chocolate and some home made cookies._

"_Well I am not angry and for your information dad, I am a little bit angry, not at you more so Noah. That little bullshit artists is lying to both me and well you I think as he seems to be calling you and talking to you. I rang him before and asked what he was doing for Christmas and he said he was busy with a paper or some sort of crap like that. Which I know is a load of bullshit if you ask me cause he isn't busy with a paper after what I just saw" Luke said in a fury of frustration towards his father._

_Holden looked at Luke. He wondered for a moment if he had been spying on him and Noah down in Olde Town but decided against asking the question straight out. Instead decided to play this little game of Luke's. "Ok so what did you see then Sherlock?" Holden asked towards his son who was now sitting opposite him at the kitchen table._

"_Well what I did see was Noah in Olde Town, coming out of Al's with well you dad. You didn't have any bags of presents or anything like that and I checked with some of Noah's classmates and to their knowledge there isn't any papers due, so you tell me hmm?" Luke asked his father as he crossed his arms against his chest, sitting back in his chair giving Holden a deathly stare._

_Holden Looked at Luke as he too folded his arms across his chest and leaned in towards Luke as he spoke "for your information detective, Noah did give me presents, they where in the car as we meet up in the car park, then headed to Al's for coffee. Anyway last I checked Luke, Noah didn't need to tell you or get permission from you to have coffee with me, let alone anyone else. I take it by this sudden attitude outburst of yours that you haven't tried to speak to Noah? HMMMM?" Holden looked towards Luke. _

_Luke just gave a fake smile at Holden as Holden continued "Obviously not then. Typical isn't it that once again Luke, you fly off the handle without getting the full facts. Noah wanted someone to talk to about all the stuff that has been going on. I don't blame him for not wanting to tell you or even speak to you about it cause look at the way you are acting. This is not the Luke we all know and Love. What ever has gotten into get rid of it and change your attitude cause really, it stinks Luke and you are going to loose Noah over it. So start acting like a real grown up, the Luke we all knew before and snap out of this poor me or botchy me mood and attitude you are in. otherwise you will loose more than just Noah" Holden said as he got up off his seat, placing his cup in the sink and walking out of the kitchen._

_Luke just sat at the kitchen Table. Stunned by his father's outburst he knew his father wasn't the type to make such outbursts unless provoked but that was more of a hurricane force outburst than anything else. Luke starred into space as he started to realise what his father was saying. He was putting on this routine and it wasn't him. He knew his father was right but wasn't sure how to try to at least fix the situation. He just sat their, starring into nothing, thinking away._

_Holden was out at the barn. He was mad, mad that Luke was spying on both him and Noah. How could Luke stoop so low was beyond Holden. He felt somewhat angry and frustrated but decided to let it be. He continued to walk inside the barn as he grabbed his cell phone out and dialled Noah's phone as it started to ring._

"_Hello Noah speaking" Noah answered his phone. Holden answered back, unsure if to tell Noah what he had just found out from Luke, but decided to tell any way "Noah, it's Holden. We have a little problem" Holden said as Noah stopped walking as he heard what Holden just said…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Noah had stopped what he was doing. He sat on his bed trying to work out what type of problem there was exactly. "Um what seems to be the problem?" Noah said with uneasiness within his voice._

"_Um lets just say it seems Luke is truly hell bent on spying on us at the moment. It seems Sherlock Holmes was watching and spying on us at Al's" Holden managed to say without loosing his cool to much._

"_Why the fuck would he even stoop that Low. God I really do hate that he is starting to act this way. God I could just….." Noah stopped before he blurted out more than he wished to share with Holden._

_Holden stood out into the world surrounding him as he listened to Noah's rambling. He knew Noah had his reasons. There was nothing they could really do about it but pray that Luke would just somehow back off at this stage._

"_Look Noah, don't worry about it. I have had a little bit of a talk about his attitude and hopefully he listens to me. All we can do right now is focus on what we want to achieve with this plan ok" Holden said to Noah trying to change the subject and calm Noah down at the same time._

"_Yeah I guess your right Holden. But I also can't help but feel yet again betrayed by Luke. He had to spy on us. Seriously I give up some days" Noah said as he sat down back on his bed while finishing the draft pans and drawings for his big plan._

"_look I know Noah, but there isn't much we can do at the moment to take back what Luke has done at this stage. So lets just move on and start to re focus our strengths into this little pan of ours" Holden said getting clearly frustrated they where back on the subject of Luke. He to could just go off at Luke but decided not to, there was no point._

"_Ok yeah, your right Holden. Sorry I am just…Yeah" Noah said clearly upset he was making Holden upset "Its ok Noah, I do fully understand, but there is no point in crying over spilt milk is there?" Holden replied back to Noah._

"_No there isn't" Noah giggles "Oh and before I forget I have here in front of my the nearly finalised plan draft drawings, so I will bring them tonight ok?" Noah said as Holden quickly replied "Not a problem. See you at Midnight" Holden replied as he ended the conversation with Noah and went into the barn._

_It was just about midnight when Noah had made it to the farmhouse. Everything was dark and Holden was waiting for him in the barn house with Emma._

_Noah opened the Barn house door and could see Holden with his mom planning of where tables and tools where going with the spare Christmas lights._

"_Hi Holden I am here, oh Mrs Snyder I didn't know you whee going to be here" Noah said as he walked over to where Holden and Emma where standing. Holden holding up the Christmas lights "Oh my dear boy, how are you? And I have told you before time and time again, its not Mrs Snyder, its Emma ok?" Emma said as she went over to Noah and hugged him tightly " I am good thanks Emma. How are you Holden since we last talked?" Noah said as he shook Holden's hand "Yeah I am, well tangled in a never ending trail of Christmas lights as you can see" Holden laughed as Emma playfully slapped Holden and replied "Oh watch you, otherwise you can be the feature tree if you don't watch it. Noah has gone to a lot of trouble here so don't try and ruin it you hear me" Emma said to Holden as she then turned to Noah and winked at him._

_Holden just grunted as he tried to make his way out of the electrical wire of Christmas lights and began to hang them around the barn house._

_Noah took a very good look around. He could see that Emma and Holden had came out earlier and had started to place tinsel and lights every where. He was impressed as he would see white and gold tinsel around every wall and window, a huge wreath being centred off by red material from left to right. He was so impressed tears where beginning to show._

_All three continued to work until the very early hours of the morning, putting up and finishing decorating Christmas tress with ornaments and lights, fixing ornaments, lights to nearly every nook and cranny of the barn house and making the benches into Santa's toy work bench tops, busy with tools and toys being assembled._

_By the end of the night all three where beat but where very impressed with the handy work. Noah silently looked at both Holden and Emma, then back to the barn house and smiled. It was the first time in a very, very long time he had felt happy and well truly in the Christmas Spirit._

_Noah went back to the dorms not long after packing up at the farm house. He was beat. He took his cell out and looked at it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to really call Luke. He knew he would be asleep and really didn't want to wake him up but at the same time he needed to talk with him, at least hear his voice._

_Deciding not to ring Luke, he lay his head on his pillow and soon enough was asleep dreaming of his Luke and what will be tomorrow…_


	5. Chapter 5

_It was early morning at the Snyder farm house. There was some piece and quite until Natalie, Faith and Ethan all decided to do their, well 6am Christmas call "WAKE UP SLEEP HEADS, SANTA'S BEEN. PRESENTS TIME! COME ON! WAKE UP!" all three screamed down the hallways._

_Luke started to stir, not wishing to get up. He had been awake most of the night trying to work out how to make it up to Noah and his family for the way he had been acting. He was glad that Holden had told him how much of brat he had been, albeit that he wish that he hadn't. but he was glad._

_He turned to face the ceiling looking up trying to work out if there was something that he could do to persuade Noah to come out to the farm house for Christmas. He really didn't like the thought of Noah spending Christmas by himself alone just because he had a paper to do. No he had to do something._

_Just then he was broken out of his little daydream by two screaming sisters and a very loud young Ethan. They flew up on to his bed jumping and demanding Luke to get out of bed and make his way down to the parlour to open presents._

_Luke rolled his eyes as he got up and walked out of his room. Still thinking of how and when to call or see Noah and get him to come to the farm house, but for now he had to place the thoughts at the back of his mind as he gathered with the rest of the Snyder clan for the annual Christmas Morning Present Rush._

_It was mid morning when everything had started to somewhat settle down at the Snyder household, Luke had snuck out of the house and was travelling down towards Noah's dorm. He was worried Noah wasn't spending Christmas with him and his family after the way he had treated him with suck rudeness and just around bad boyfriend behaviour._

_Luke was still trying to work out how to make it up to Noah. Sure he had got him a small Christmas present, a necklace and a bracelet that was engraved but they both seemed insignificant if not just plain ordinary. _

_Luke knew that there weren't any shops open, but he did spot a service station still open and pulled in. he parked his car and walked inside to find a card, some chocolates and well not nice but will have to do emergency flowers._

_He made his purchase and headed out of the station all the way thinking of what to say to Noah. "Noah, I am sorry for the way I have treated you…" no that's just plain and boring really._

"_Noah, I love you with all my heart and I want to make it up to you, so please take this as….." Luke shook his head as he said to himself "God that so lame. FUCK what am I going to say. Nothing sounds good. It all sounds corny" he said as he continued to drive towards Noah's dorm._

_He continued to drive for a little while longer, trying to work out what to say. As he pulled into the dorm parking lot he could was surprised to see the lot just about empty, all bar Noah's truck, which he parked right next to, unaware a pair of eyes spotted him and quickly ducked out of sight._

_Luke got out of car and slowly started to walk up the long and narrow stairs towards Noah's room, all the way talking to him and cursing at his bad attempt at trying to make up some sort of apology without sounding to corny._

_He came to Noah's dorm door. Luke looked at the door, still trying to come up with at least something, but nothing seeming to either sound right or even good without sounding very cheap, nasty and well corny like before._

_He continued to stare at Noah's dorm door, trying to work if he should even knock at all. He continued to stare until his mind could take no more. He laid the flowers, chocolates and presents in front of Noah's door and ran off. He didn't know what to say or even do. He had realised what kind of bad boyfriend he had become and just needed some space to try to work things out._

_He ran out to his car, looking at the building while taking long deep breaths as he placed his car into reverse and sped out of the car park. "FUCK…..fuck….fuck I …..I can't do this….I just can't" Luke said to himself as he sped off into Olde Town._

_Noah had watched Luke as he sped off, nodding his head trying to work out what just happened. "I wonder what is going on. Why did he just run like that?" Noah said out loud to himself as he pulled his cell out wondering if he should ring Luke or not. Deciding not to as he would have to get out ready very soon to start heading out to the farm, he turned around and placed his cell on his bed as he set about getting things finalised for the night._

_Luke had finally stopped in Olde Town and was now sitting at his favourite bench next to the well in the centre of Olde Town. He sat their trying to gather his thoughts. He kept flipping his mobile open and shut, staring into nothing as if the whole world was resting on his shoulder._

_He was brought out of his thoughts by Maddie who sat next to him and held his hand. "Hey Stranger, how are you?' Maddie asked as Luke shook his mind out of nothing and turned to face Maddie as he jumped up for joy "OH MY GOD MADDIE! What are you doing here?' he said as he lifted her up and gave her a hug._

_Maddie smiled and returned the hug "Hey Luke. I am here for the Holidays, but I asked you a question and you haven't answered it?" Maddie said looking at Luke as Luke just started to break down_

_Maddie continued to hold Luke as he broke down, crying and mumbling his words. Maddie tried her best to sooth Luke and calm him down as best as possible._

_Back at the Farmhouse things where in full once Noah finally arrived at the farm. He parked around the back of the barn so as not to be seen by anyone expect Holden and Emma, who where now outside at the barn finalising everything._

_Noah walked inside the barn and greatened Emma and Holden and was blown away by the decorations again. He was very impressed._

"_Wow guys this is awesome. It looks….well magical I would say" he said as he smiled and Looked at both Holden and Emma who just smiled._

_Noah went on to tell both Holden and Emma about Luke coming to his dorm this morning and then running off._

"_W_

_ell that explains why he hasn't been here since then" Holden said. Instantly Noah was starting to get worried. "well maybe I should go out and look for him then?" Noah said as he went to grab his keys as Holden stopped him._

"_Maybe that's not such a good idea. He might just need some time to think and cool down. He will be back tonight, don't worry" Holden said trying to clam Noah down and make him understand. Noah looked at Holden and nodded as he replied "I suppose so"_

_All three then continued to finish the final decorations in the barn._

_Back at Olde Town, Maddie and Luke where still talking. Luke had now calmed down and was explain to Maddie about his behaviour over the last couple of weeks to months with Noah and how his father made him realise the errors of his ways._

"_So now you know how much of a bad boyfriend I have been. I would totally understand of Noah dumped me now" Luke said tyring to fight back fresh new tears as Maddie replied "Luke I wouldn't even be thinking that. Noah loves you and he wouldn't be letting you go trust me ok. Maybe you just need to sit down and have a good long talk with him hmmm?" Maddie said looking Luke who was starting to get upset again._

_Luke looked back at Maddie. He knew she was right but what if she wasn't. he couldn't deal with being dumped again. It would just kill him. But what if Maddie was right? What if Noah did love him and wanted to remain with him._

_Luke just had to find out. He got up and hugged Maddie as he said "thank you Maddie. Thank you so much. You really have helped me and I am sorry to be a burden like this on Christmas with you. Um …..why don't you come out for Christmas dinner to our place, well my families place, that is if your not already doing something?" Luke asked smiling still at what he was going to say to Noah but would have to wait until all the family formalities where done._

"_Um thanks Luke but I am going to see Henry and Vienna right now but I might come over later on today if that is ok, you know, just to check up on you" Maddie smiled back at Luke. She was glad to help out such a really good friend._

_Luke looked at Maddie and hugged her again. Thanking her for all her help as they parted their ways. Luke focusing more on trying to fix things with Noah as he got into his car and sped off like lightening towards the farm._

_Back at the farmhouse in the barn, Noah was worrying about Luke. Holden and Emma could sense his worry as he was tensing up, always heading towards any window or peeking through the barn door to see if Luke had arrived._

_Holden looked over at Noah, he slowly walked over and placed his hand on Noah's shoulder "Hey, don't worry yourself. Luke will be back ok. Just give him some time" Holden said as Noah turned around and nodded in response._

_He knew Holden was right but he still was worried. This is not really Luke at all. He knew that if Luke didn't come home soon then things would start to get rowdy with the family all around for Christmas Lunch._

_Emma walked over to Noah and Holden and said "Well, I think that we should delay Lunch and make it dinner shouldn't we?" she said looking at the two grown men._

_Both Noah and Holden where astounded. Now one ever delays one of Emma's feasts let alone a Snyder Family Lunch. Holden looked at his Ma as he said "You don't have to Momma. Luke will be home soon so don't delay it. Otherwise we will have to put up with Brads complaining - again" Holden said as he looked over at Noah and rolled his eyes._

_Noah lost it and fell to the floor in hysterics. He knew Holden hated Brads whinging but to see him act the way he did was so not Holden and out of character for him._

_Emma looked at Noah on the ground and then back at Holden as she said "well what I say goes understand. I will just make some sandwiches to tie everyone over ok" Emma said as she walked out of the barn and went into the farmhouse to prepare sandwiches for all._

_Holden just mumbled and continued as Noah composed himself and made his way to help Holden._

_Emma had made sandwiches and everyone was now out in the barn or in the house getting things finalised as Luke came up the driveway and parked his car. Noah heard Luke pull up and headed straight over to a window, but remained to the side as not to be seen._

_He could see Luke walk up and into the house with a spring in his step. He instantly knew Luke was happy and smiled to himself. He knew Luke would even be more happier with his surprise that awaited to be shown very soon…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Luke had been upstairs in his room for well over an hour now. He had been in there thinking about all the things he and Noah had done together_

_He was trying to work out how to put all these thoughts, emotions into a letter or a poem as such. He was completely unaware of the fact that the whole house was silent. Everyone was out at the barn finalising and giving Noah a hand for the surprise that now waited Luke._

_He was staring out into the world outside. A white wonderland that somehow made him start to remember all the good things about Christmas. He continued to stare out the window. Thinking of all the good time he has had with Noah. How magical just being with Noah had made him feel, made him remember how magical the season truly was._

_Just as he was about to put his thoughts to paper, Natalie and Faith come running in screaming for Luke to come down to the Barn. "Luke, Luke you have to come with us right now. One of the horses is having its foal as we speak. Come on, COME ON" both screamed out._

_Luke giving up trying to write anything at this stage threw his pen down onto the desk as his two sisters practically forced him out of his room, down the staircase to the kitchen and outside._

_Once outside the back door of the farm house, Luke slowly made his way to the barn where Faith and Natalie are running towards shouting back at Luke to hurry up._

_Luke was cold, he was taking his time walking through the snow as he was thinking how things would pan out over the next night. How he would do anything to win Noah back and regain his trust again._

_He looked up and slowly started to stop. He was amazed to see a couple of Christmas trees out the front of the Barn, lit up with lights and decorations, the snow that was falling making the trees look magical and so in place. The lights made the tree flicker, the decorations helping the lights look somewhat magical against the tree._

_Luke was amazed. Words weren't even enough to describe the feeling he was feeling or what he was seeing. He could hardly believe his eyes. Its was truly something magical._

_A small smile appeared as he knew there was something going on. He slowly walked the trail to the barn in between the trees to the barn door. Thinking of what lay head for him to discover. Like as if he was a child again._

_Luke slowly opened the door to the barn and gazed in. he was truly blown away. He could see the barn decorated in tinsel, hanging from everywhere. Lights glittering and flickering throughout the main part of the barn stalls. Red, white and green Cloth carefully placed around windows and doorways with mistletoes hanging down and fairy lights wrapped around the cloth. _

_He could see a huge Christmas tree standing right in front of him carefully decorated with the Snyder family heirlooms. Lights flickered and set the tree off magnificently._

_He turned to notice that he was also not alone. He could see his sisters, brother and other family members all dressed in what seemed to be elves costumes. He slightly giggled at the sight of his father and uncle Brad wearing tight green tights and red little suits. He smiled and giggled as Brad turned to Holden and whispered "remind me again why I even offered?". Holden turned and looked at Brad as he replied "you didn't offer, we forced you dimwit! Now just shut up and keep working will ya!"._

_Holden then turned to Luke as nodded as Luke smiled and mouthed "thank you". as Holden pointed towards the office backroom of the barn._

_Luke looked at Holden trying to work out why he was pointing towards the office. He slowly continued to walk over as he turned the knob and opened the door slowly._

_He peered in, looking around the room from left to right. He then set his eyes on the desk that was in front of him and the seat which was facing the window._

_At first Luke was a little bit scared, but also some what excited. He truly did feel like a kid again with the wonder and joy that had started to fill his mind, his spirit. He placed his hand on the chair and slowly spun it around._

_As he spun the chair around he was taken aback to see Noah, sitting in the chair in a Santa suit. Noah looked up from what seemed to be a list he was checking and smiled at Luke and said "Luke Snyder. I have been expecting you? Do you know how hard it is to really put you in any sort of category. I don't know whether you really have been a good boy or a bad boy?" Noah smiled at Luke._

_Luke just really felt like a child, he giggled and smiled back, blushing at the thought of his boyfriend dressed up as Santa sitting right in front of him. Luke looked at Noah as he replied "well if I have been a bad boy, well I am sure Santa will still give me heaps of presents. I mean all I really have to do is show you how good I can be hmmm?" Luke said as he placed his hand on Noah's arm and brought Noah up to him, looking into his deep blue eyes._

_Noah looked at Luke. Looking at his beautiful face. Looking into his puppy dog brown eyes as he said "Luke. I am sorry I have caused so much heartache for you this year. With marrying Ameera and then blowing you off and kicking you to the side in New York and back here at Home in Oakdale. I am sorry for also pushing you away when you needed me the most during the elections. Yes you did the wrong thing there, but I guess I should have still, well supported you in every way possible." Noah said as he continued to look at Luke as he continued "I am sorry I haven't been there for you with this situation with Brian and I am sorry I haven't been what you would consider a real proper boyfriend but I hope you can forgive this lonely soul on Christmas eve and fill him with all the love and joy he has for you?" Noah said as he then pulled a small box wrapped up and handed it to Luke._

_Luke looked at Noah and the package. His eyes welling up with tears. He could hardly believe what Noah had just said as he took at the gift Noah was handing him and slowly opened it._

_He was amazed to discover a ring and a necklace. The necklace having a pendant that had an inscription on it stating L&N Forever. Luke looked at the necklace and ring as Noah got down on one leg and took the ring out._

"_Luke I know that we are still young and well still have a lot to go through but I want to commit to you. To you alone. I want to be able to wake up next to each and every morning and come to each and every day. Making my life complete and whole. You are my one true love. My soul mate now and forever. Will you please take me to be your partner for life?" Noah said as he looked at Luke._

_Everyone was now gathered at the door way. Emma crying along with Lilly. Holden trying to hold back tears in front of his family trying not to show all his emotions. Everyone was holding onto their breathes awaiting Luke's reply._

_Luke looked at Noah then to his family. He knew Noah was his one true love and well he knew he felt the same as Noah. He looked back at Noah into those deep Blue eyes. He could easily get lost in those eyes all day and night._

"_Yes Noah. Yes I would forever be happy to commit to you. You are my one true Love and I love you so very much, words nor actions could ever be enough to prove to you how much. But this just seems fitting to prove that to you. Luke said as Noah jumped up and held onto Luke as he looked into his eyes and kissed him. First off slowly then more deeply and passionately._

_Their tongues exploring each other. Feeling each other as their shared what would be one of the most powerful yet romantic kisses._

_They had been kissing for a couple of Minutes when Brad spoke out "Ok fairy force, enough with the porn make out session. There is plenty of time for that later. What is more important is the food that is awaiting us". everyone then pipped up telling brad to shut up or back out or to get lost as Luke and Noah just looked at each other and to their family._

_Noah then looked at Luke as he placed the ring on Luke's finger. Then got the necklace and placed it on Luke as Luke smiled. They both shared another deep and meaningful kiss._

"_I love you Luke" Noah said as they broke apart. Luke smiled as he replied "right back at you Mayer. I am head over heals in love with you. I always have and always will" as both boys then headed out of the office to join the rest of the family for what would be the first of many Christmas dinners to come for both boys._

_Starting their life journey as a partnership of love and joy. Happiness now grew in both boys. Their hearts, minds and spirits becoming one._

_The End!_


End file.
